Love is Blind
by wisdomlingersx
Summary: She had the perfect life, an amazing boyfriend, best friends jobs. everything was perfect. But when her so called perfect life turns into being dumped. will she realize who her heart really belongs to ?


**This is for Amber ! MERRY CHRISTMAS AMBS I know you do not like One- Shots but I wrote one anyway :D Hope you Enjoy.**

_My Name is Maria Kanellis, Im 20 and I love my life. Its perfect. I have the best boyfriend Mike Mizanin, The perfect home, 2 amazing best friends, Candice Michelle and Randy Orton. I couldnt be to mention I have the perfect Job. How rude of me, I forgot to mention Im currently a WWE Divaon the Raw Brand. _  
_  
_

**- Marias POV****-**

I was walking backstage with a smile on my face. I was heading towards the Gorilla Position to get ready for my match against Alicia Fox. She was a good friend outside the ring, and she was a pretty good wrestler.

I Put my iPod in my ear and begand Singing low and stretching.. Besides wrestling singing was my passion,  
wheather I was good or not I still did it.. It always made me happy, even though I'm quite bubbly with out it.  
I felt a tap on my shoulder which made me jump but I turned around to see one of my best friends Randy Orton.  
I smiled at him which he returned.  
" Hey Rands" I hugged him " Hey Ria, Just coming to wish you luck" He hugged back.  
" Well thankyou" I heard my music play " Gotta go, bye Randy" I quickly waved and He smiled said his goodbyes and walked off... I got pumped up and did my enterance.  
I heard fans scream and chant for me, which always made my adrenaline rush, I blew a kiss to the crowd and headed down the ramp slapping as many fans hands as I could. I eventually approached the ring and stepped in.  
I climed to the top, and Waved to the fans and hopped down. Alicia was already in the ring and she was ready for a fight.  
The bell rung and we latched..The fight went on for a few minutes and I cross bodied her from the top rope getting the pin fall and winning. I slapped more fans hands and greeted them with warm smiles before heading back up the ramp.  
Mike was waiting for me by the gorilla position and as soon as I saw him I kissed him, he didnt kiss me back though.  
" Babe whats wrong" I looked at him worried, which his face was expressionless.  
" Im sorry Ria, But this is over" He was going to walk away but I pulled him back.  
" what do you mean this is over ?" I knew exactly what he was talking about as I felt tears form.  
" I found someone else, someone better than you Maria" He sneered at me.  
" Mike, please dont do this." he began to walk away " I LOVE YOU MIKE PLEASE." He ignored me and continued walking.  
I felt like collapsing, I ran fast towards the locker room and Ran into Candices arms and cried.  
" Woah babe, whats wrong ? " she asked me.. No we arent lesbians, she calls everyone babe.  
" He, He" was all I could say, I was crying to hard.  
" He what hon?" She said hugging me.  
" HE BROKE UP WITH ME " I shouted and broke down even more " awh, ria im so sorry" she hugged me tighter. I didnt respond just sat there crying. There was a knock on the door.  
" Hey Candy -" Randy began to ask Candice as he walked in but stopped when he noticed me.  
Candice looked at him and mouthed " mike broke up with her". she looked back down at me.

* * *

**- Randys POV -**

I was walking to the divas locker- room to visit my girlfriend Candice Michelle, dont get me wrong I love her,  
but I have a HUGE secret. Im In love with My best friend Maria, And I always have been. Shes beautiful , smart funny, and bubbly. Thats why I loved her. I hate her boyfriend Mike, hes a cheater and a liar.. But I guess Maria doesnt it see it. When I got to the locker-room Candice was holding Maria in her arms.  
Seeing Maria cry broke my heart..and I'm not a very sensitive guy at all. But with Maria I was different.  
When Candice mouthed to me Mike broke up with her I got extremely pissed. I went and sat next to them " What did he say " I asked her..She looked at me, and I saw pure hurt and pain in her eyes.  
" He said he found someone better" She tried saying through the tears that were pouring down her face.  
as soon as she said that I was out the door, I was going to find Mike and set him straight. How could he be so inconsiderate and cruel to someone like Maria. I knew he wasnt a good guy, I found him kissing on a blonde bimbo..Most likely Maryse. I walked up to him grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.  
" WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM ?" I screamed at him tightening my grip.  
" What are you talking about Orton" He sneered at me.  
" You are my problem Mike, you think its okay to just walk up to Maria and tell her you found someone else "  
He looked at me pushed me off and sighed.  
" I'm sorry I didnt know any other way to tell her " I rolled my eyes.  
" Well nice going you dumbass, you broke her heart and Now IM GOING TO BREAK YOU" I lunged at him and began throwing punches at him. I hated him so much. Now finally I get to take all the anger out on him now.  
He tried to fight back But hell I was way to stronger the so called " Awesome" one.  
I felt tugs by security on me but I fought them off and continued to hit him. He eventually got up and I RKO'd him.  
I set him up for a punt. Finally, making him pay. I ran towards him with my foot ready to ram straight into his skull when I felt something yank me. " Randy, stop hes not worth it " Maria looked at me with her pleading eyes. Thats when I stopped.  
" You got lucky Mizanin" I sneered at him and Walked away. Boy did I wanna kick his skull in. I couldnt stand him.  
plus the fact he broke my best friends heart. I walked back with Maria to the LockerRoom where I saw Candice a little sad. " you okay ? " I asked her. she looked at me and smiled a little " no, but we need to talk" She said looking at Maria meaning she wanted to do it in private. I dont like private talks.  
Maria, gave us a little look before walking out. I turned to her and looked in her eyes. " Randy, do you love Maria ?" She was being serious but I couldnt help but laugh " Yeah, shes my best friend" I smiled. " No, I mean do you love her as more than a friend" I sighed and looked away I couldnt deny it.  
" I knew it " She said, although she didnt say it in a mean way. " Candice" I began to say before she cut me off with a kiss, I knew this was our last.  
" Dont be sorry, you cant help who you fall in Love with, go get her Randy. " She said in a sweet tone with a smile She began to walk away before stopping. " I love you " Was all she said before she walked out.

* * *

**- Marias POV -**

I was waiting outside the locker room, I really wanted to know what they were talking about. Im nosy I cant help it.  
I heard the door open and Candice walked out with tears in her eyes, but she had a smile on her face. Candice was always wierd.  
" You okay Candice" I walked to her and hugged her. she sniffed " Yeah, I'm Fine " She smiled a little but I knew she wasnt being completely honest.  
" Really Candy, What happened" I looked at her waiting for an answer " Me and Randy arent together anymore " She really did love him, You could just tell so I dont understand why.  
" WHAT WHY ? " I screamed. " Ria, calm down. We arent together, because he belongs to someone else not me " she said smiling " Well thats the stupidest thing i ever heard, you love him silly and he loves you, who else does he love " I said in my normal bubbly tone. She just laughed " you will know soon enough" I got confused.  
" I got to go ria, bye" She said hugging me before walking away.

* * *

_**3 months later.**_

**- Marias POV -**

I sat on my bed and continued to cry, its been 3 months and I still cant get over Mike.  
Randy and Candice tried their best to help me its no use. I still love him, and I want him. But that will never happened.  
I really appreciate it though, Randy has been the most has been distant lately, I dont know why though.  
I heard a knock on my door. " Come in" I said loudly. I looked over and saw Randy walk in with food. THANK GOD. I Was starving but I was too lazy to get up.  
" Room service" He said jokingly, I smiled a little and wiped my tears. " Come on Ria, when are you going to get over this jerk " He said impatiently, which shocked me because hes never talked to me like that before.  
" I dont know Randy, Just leave it alone" I said rolling my eyes.  
" NO MARIA, im not going to leave it alone, Ive left it alone for 3 months, im sick of watching the one girl I love cry her eyes out all day and all night for someone as worthless as him" He said and stormed out. I couldnt believe what I just heard. Did he just say he loves me ? So much for my appetite. Thats when I realized what Candice meant a few months ago, He loved me not her.  
I stood up for the first time in 3 days. I walked towards the bathroom and looked at my self in the mirror. I looked like a wreck.  
I knew Randy was right, Mike was not worth the tears. I took a shower, and that made me feel so much better not to mention I smell alot better. Tommorow was monday night Raw, and I needed to talk to Randy. I got dressed and Decided to go for some coffee, Its about time I begin to live my life again.

* * *

**- Monday Night Raw -**

**-Randys POV -**

I was out of it tonight, My mind was on Maria not my match not on Mike just her. I just told her how I felt about her, without even thinking about it, I sounded like a creep. But I cant help how I feel, and knowing she doesnt feel the same way kills me inside.  
I was even paying attention to where I was going pretty much knocking down anyone and everyone who was in my way.  
On my way to the gorrilla position for my match I got stopped by somebody, someone who I didnt really wanna see right now " Randy, we need to talk " She said. and I just rolled my eyes, she really made me mad.  
" We have nothing to talk about Maria" I crossed my arms.  
" What is wrong with you Randy ? " She said raising her voice.  
" I dont have one, now if you dont mind I have a match" I walked off leaving her alone standing there.  
I went down to the ring and had my match. I was too distracted causing me my win. I then realized that I was being stupid and stubborn, If I love her I shouldnt be treating her like this. I walked up the Ramp and back to my locker. I just wanted to be my self until Raw was over.

* * *

**- Marias POV -**

I was by myself, thinking about everything in the past year. How perfect I thought it was. I do remember all the good things between me and Randy. I remember his memories the most. I always had a good time with him. No matter what we did. He made it fun. The more I think about it the more I realize how much I do love him, yes more than a friend. I remember those certain shocks. I never got them from Mike, only from Randy. It was wierd but now I that I think about, I've always had feelings for Randy, and I always will.  
He was mad at me though, it was too late. I heard a knock on the door, which Candice walked in.  
" Hey Ria " she said smiling. " Hey Candy, whats up " I said smiling back " Oh nothing, but we need to talk " She said, ugh I dont like it when she says the words " we need to talk "  
" what about ?" I knew what she wanted to talk about but I pretended to play dumb.  
" you know what maria" She said crossing her arms. I sighed " Okaaay." I looked at her.  
" Candice, Hes mad at me and I dont know what to do" I looked away, she grabbed my hand.  
" Go talk to him, Tell him how you really feel. Because if he does really love you, which I know he does you guys will work it out" She said smiling. you know Candice could be a therapist because she really does know how to help someone out. " Okay, ill try again" I said standing up, Candice soon stood up as well. We said our goodbyes as I headed for Randys locker room.  
I knocked on his door, and I immediately got nervous. He opened it after a few seconds and I froze.  
" Uh hi" He said awkwardly. " Can we please talk ? " I asked him. He nodded and let me in his locker room.  
He looked at me and I could tell he was hurt.  
" Maria, Im sorry " I couldnt take it anymore. I cut him off with a long passionate kiss, which he happily returned.  
The kiss lasted about 5 minutes, but I wish it lasted longer. I looked in his beautiful eyes.  
" Im sorry" I whispered. He smiled " Its okay, Im sorry too." I smiled.  
" Randy.." I trailed off.  
" yeah ?" He said smiling.  
" _I Love you " I said taking his hands._  
_" I love you too Maria"._

* * *

**x THE END .! Gosh, I got emotional writing this lol. Well this was my first one- shot..So sorry if it sucks.**  
**But, I worked super hard on this, so i hope you guys like, once again this is for my best friend Amber. (:**  
**Hopee you enjoy girl.. FYI : I HATE mandy, but I love amber so I wrote this for her. dont forget to review x Thankyouu.. Merry Christmas Everyone . 3**


End file.
